Yuki
Yuki is a former human of the Order of the Circle, a monk order for ancient races. She is now an Alseid Vulpinethrope, due to reincarnation. Appearance Yuki stands at six-feet six inches(198.12cm) and weighs 275lbs(124.738kg), has an elven torso, small chest. Messy black hair with blonde framing her face, she has steel grey eyes. From the waist down she has the body of a deer. Her entire body is covered with large, lithe muscles. When male, she has a set of two point antlers. Yuki tends to wear outfits in black with highlights in purple, currently her cold weather outfit is a black jacket, with a purple scarf. Background For a long as Yuki can remember she was alone in the Wilds, fending for herself, and scavenging a village within. She had very little contact with other humanoids before meeting another child that became her rival, competing with everything. Her and her rival got separated and she was adopted by a a gnomish monk at the monastery that she began lurking near at about the age of 14. She was taught everything she needed to know there. She trained her body and mind there, with unfair treatment that caused her to become bitter towards elves, and dwarves. She would be sent out to deal with wolves, owlbears and the like on her own, usually ending up with Fyre, the gnome, helping her out of those situations. One day before heading out onto her journey, she stumbled across what she considered her mother become beheaded in a single swift movement. The next day, she headed out on her journey of 'self exploration' to find the legendary monk Zakur, to point her out in the right direction. Adventures with the party After leaving the monastery she was at, she was paid as a guard for merchants along with Ricket as they went to investigate an exploded city. They met there the misfit group of adventurers, along with Zakur, but at that point she was too flustered to say anything. They got sent into a dream realm, causing everyone to become stronger as they faced their dreams. Afterward they were brought back in a temple in the middle of an orcish encampment. Where they met succubus named Blackrose. Blackrose was let go, they escaped the orcish encampment, and went into the wilds. They found themselves soon in a town of Pixies, and partied a whole day away while under the influence of Pixie alcohol. Later, they found themselves in a night of endless battle until they came to rest at a village of vulpinethropes, they saved the village from several monsters that were attacking and lurked beneath a portal. After saving them, they gained two more teammates, Rin and Ironwall. They left there, making their way to a city while being caught up with some hunters(that may or may not attacked because of Yuki), they found an old friend of the adventurer's group, Nissa. They saved a Griffon, that became bonded with Kaylee. Once back in town, the city got sent into a state panic because of rumors of an orc attack. Ulysesn convinced the Mayor to give a reward if the group brought back any warchief totems. The group went out to take out the orcs, Zozaria killed the first of the boss orcs, a large barbarian. They hid within a crypt, but that was the night of the new moon, which caused Yuki to transform into a hybrid werefox, taking out a significant percentage of orcs, then became captured. She was interrogated, and threatened, until she finally pulled out of the manacles, roughly beating a spellcaster boss orc and his two bodyguards to death while naked and unarmed. But she nearly fell in battle, and a small section of the group came to save her while the others fought off several orcish armies. They eventually found a dwarven city underneath the crypt that was taken out and replaced by golems as each dwarf died. They angered the Steward, each one was taking their punishment until Ulysesn killed one of the dwarves, which caused Makenna to get the brunt of it as she got Ulysesn out of the area, she went back to save the others, but was unable to do so, getting the death penalty. Yuki picked up Makenna and tried to get her to safety to no avail, and Makenna was still lost at the hands of the steward, causing a fiery pillar to erupt from the place of death, melting everything nearby. The group saved as many orcish women as they could, then headed back to the town with totems for 3 clan chiefs. Yukifaec.png Yukideer.png